Ghost (Ginger Snaps)
Ghost is a character in Ginger Snaps 2: Unleashed. She is the main antagonist of the film alongside an unnamed male werewolf stalking Brigitte Fitzgerald. She is an obsessive thirteen year old girl. She has a tendency to narrate to herself in the third person. Ghost has a beyond rational obsession with comic books, and cannot tell the difference between fantasy and reality. She was portrayed by . Biography Earlier Life Not much is known about Ghost's past life except she lived with her grandmother Barbara. It is unknown how she came to live with her and what happened to her parents is unknown, but giving the circumstances on Ghost's character, one can assume the worst. It is known that "Ghost" is a nickname given by Barbara because she (as a ghost) made sudden noises. At some point, Ghost burns Barbara alive but doesn't kill her. Barbara is put into a rehab clinic/hospital, and since Ghost had no other guardians, she went with Barbara to the clinic. She befriends a clinic worker named Tyler, but is bullied by the girls at the clinic. It's been said that the only reason she is kept at the clinic is so that child protection can pay the clinic director. She also owns a dog named Rocky who lives in a dog house outside of the clinic. Events of the movie When Brigitte Fitzgerald, sister of the late Ginger Fitzgerald, is taken to the clinic after her Monkshood, a werewolf "cure" (which turns out to be temporary) is mistaken for a drug. One of the first people she meets is Ghost, who follows Brigitte curious about why she is so secretive. She soon realizes Brigitte is a werewolf and that the "drugs" she has been taking were used to treat it. As a friendly gesture, she tries to steal samples of the Monkshood but is stopped by Tyler. As it happens, a male werewolf is stalking Brigitte, with intentions of mating with her. The werewolf has found its way to the clinic. After the beast kill's Rocky and Ghost finds the body, she accuses Brigitte who is desperately avoiding the werewolf. Ghost offers to Brigitte flee the clinic if she comes with her. Brigitte agrees and follows a trail of stickers left by Ghost through the ventilation shafts and meets her in the clinic's basement (where the werewolf was hiding). Ghost and Brigitte run through the darkness trying to avoid the werewolf and find a way out through the disused crematorium. Ghost even saves Brigitte from being raped by the werewolf by distracting it long enough for them to flee. They take refuge in Barbara's cabin, where Ghost and Brigitte grow a close sister like bond. Ghost tells Brigitte that Barbara caught on fire while smoking. Day's after the escape, Brigitte runs out of Monkshood and she and Ghost meet with Tyler, who still hold the samples. That night, when Brigitte is in her earlier stages of transformation and her body rejects the Monkshood. Ghost makes it look like Tyler raped her and Brigitte tricks Tyler into going outside where he is attacked by the male werewolf. Upon this realization, Brigitte and Ghost decide to kill him once and for all and set up a death trap in Ghost's basement. As they are doing this, Alice, the director of the rehab clinic comes to claim Ghost. During an argument between the two, Brigitte finds out that Ghost has lied to her about many things. After Ghost's true nature is revealed, Brigitte confronts her. During the commotion, the werewolf finally breaks into the cabin. A fight ensues and the werewolf is killed when he and Brigitte fall into the basement. Ghost kills Alice and while Brigitte survives the fall. Brigitte, weak from the fight and in an extremely advanced stage in her transformation climbs up the steps, begging Ghost to kill her, instead Ghost cruelly closes and locks Brigitte in the darkness of the basement, intending on making Brigitte her pet. Ghost declares the beginning of "Ghost's reign", implying her terror is not over. However, the next film made after that is a prequel and no more sequels were made, so Ghost's fate as well as Brigitte's is unknown. Personality Throughout the movie, Ghost has shown some form of insanity. Initially, it appears to be comical and childish. She tries to remain cheery and appears ignorant to others annoyances. She holds a deep passive aggressive behavior as a result to her constant bullying. Her true nature is shown to be ruthless and cold, as when she locks Brigitte in her basement, she shows no emotion. Interestingly, she shows ignorance to when anyone else speaks in the third person calling it "weird". Among the problems she was diagnosed with at the clinic, was "hostility to traditional morality". Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Mentally Ill Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Delusional Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Successful Category:Vengeful Category:Thief Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:On & Off Category:Barbarian Category:Trickster Category:Egotist Category:Non-Action Category:Sadomasochists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Homicidal